Plus Ultra!
by UkuleleBoi
Summary: Two exhange students join the class of 1-B hoping to make new friends and have a very heroic future. *contains original characters*


A cool breeze fell upon two figures walking towards the gates of the best heroics highschool in Japan.

The two students ready to start their new year walk to the gates of U.A with determination in their eyes one figure turned to the other one.

"So you think you're prepared?" I asked my partner Hirotaka.

"More prepared than you dumbass" He smirked.

"Silence furry!" We walked along the school halls poking fun at each other along the way till we came across it, Class 1-B.

"Well let's do this." Hirotaka said as he opened the door. We noticed a tall pale gray haired man with fangs in the center of the room, everyone turned towards us which got me excited as I enjoyed making friends.

"Class these are two new students from the recommendation program who are now joining our ranks as the previous two, Aiwase and Kabara have switched to general studies after Class 1-A's USJ incident." We heard about the attack on the news, we felt sorry for the ones harmed in the incident but we were broken from our thoughts as the large man turned to us and gestured towards himself.

"My name is Sekijiro Kan but just refer to me as Kan-Sensei, please introduce yourselves."

I turned back to the room with glee.

"Howdy everyone, name's Higarashi Jojo and I hope we have loads of fun together as classmates!" I winked and made finger guns. My partner stepped up slightly pushing me disappointed by my very "friendly" introduction.

"Pleasure to meet you all my name is Hideyoshi Hirotaka thank you for allowing me to be your classmate." He bowed

Kan-Sensei turned back to the class.

"You may have ten minutes to get to know your new companions, I must go talk to Erasure Head anyhow." He walked out.

Almost like a tidal wave all the students stood in front of us. One I noticed was a green haired girl with sharp teeth.

"_Cute, I can try flirting later though_." I said to myself. One with vines for hair raised her hand.

"Um I would like to know what exactly are your quirks?" She said quietly

"Oh no prob, you go first" I pushed Hirotaka forward.

"Yes my quirk is called Power Fox, while also having a fox-like appearance I can turn into a..well Jojo calls it a 'Werefox' it increases my strength and body mass but also burns an immense amount of calories inducing exhaustion." He was very formal but also friendly.

"Bah! Quit hogging the spotlight!" I pushed him aside.

"My quirk is called Knock Out I'm able to transfer kinetic energy into any part of my body making my attacks stronger while also increasing my stamina, at my strongest I can punch through a wall made of solid steel." I noticed a silver haired student with weird eyebrows flinch slightly.

"Oh and when my brain registers that I'm close to my stamina limit I grow five times my size and gain a huge amount of muscle mass in order to store more kinetic energy sorta like a last resort." I smirked as I enjoyed boasting about my quirk but I was quickly silenced with a smack to the head, I turned to see Hirotaka.

"Quit showing off don't make your quirk sound stronger than it is." He scolded

I just stared at the ground and kicked the air. A horned girl with hooves for feet raised her hand.

"How you and Hideyoshi-Kun know yourself " I noticed her bad japanese but also took note of Hirotaka staring at her mesmerizingly, I snickered silently.

"He's my cousin,but we're basically brothers considering how close we are."

After a bit more basic questions like where we were from and our enjoyments Kan-Sensei came back.

"Alright take a seat Hideyoshi you're behind Tetsutetsu, Higarashi you're behind Tsunotori." He pointed to our respective spots so we walked to them.

"Hello Higarashi nice meet you!" The same girl who spoke in broken japanese with an american accent. Noticing this I try to impress her so I spoke.

**_"Hello Tsunotori, yes I'm Higarashi a pleasure to meet you."_** She stared at me in pure shocked as she whisper-yelled.

"**_You can speak English?!"_**

"**_Yes both me and Hirotaka can, our auntie taught us if we ever went on business trips to America with our parents."_** I explained

"**_You have no idea how good it feels to speak with someone in my native tongue, I can't speak proper Japanese so it is very difficult being here."_**

She faced forward as we saw that Kan-Sensei looked like he had to say something.

"**_Well you can talk to me or Hirotaka if you need anything_**." I whispered quickly

She gave me a nod and turned forward once more. Kan-Sensei told us to get into our gym uniforms and to report to the training room.

As we walked the same green haired girl walked to me.

"Hey what's up, Setsuna Tokage." She offered her hand and smiled revealing her mouth full of sharp teeth.

"Higarashi Jojo at your service,beautiful." I winked but she didn't even seem fazed.

"At my service huh? So you'll do anything for me?" She smirked deviously and winked back at me. Now I was startled, I never got a flirt back, mostly a blush or an eye roll.

"I-I um-"

"Aw what happened to that flirtiness? Cat got your tongue?"

"Dang you got me pretty good, good to meet you Setsuna I can tell I'm gonna like you already." I chuckled

"Ditto, hey you and your cousin should sit with my group during lunch, we'll get you accustomed to some of our classmates and we'll get to know you better. So how about it?"

I smiled and accepted, we got to the training room as Kan-Sensei started speaking.

"Today we're going to improve your quirks, I know it's not very different from what you've done but after the USJ it's important to make sure you kids can take care of yourselves." Me and Hirotaka turned to each other with fires of rivalry. Kan-Sensei let us go as Hirotaka and I approached each other

"Ready to blow the roof off this place?" He smiled

"I was born ready loser."

Just as we were about to start the chaos Kan-Sensei approached us.

"No not you two, choose different partners since you two have been very well acquainted I would to see how you guys will do against different opponents. Oh and Power Loader asked me to give you these." He handed me a pair of black boxing gloves. He handed Hirotaka a nail filer

"I read your quirk information, Higarashi these have cushioning inside, it's to weaken the blows enough that you don't dislocate something. And Hideyoshi I don't need any of my students bleeding out, I may have a blood related quirk but it works for me not them." He walked away apologizing if he offended us, we weren't but it was upsetting.

"Man, we only work together because we're accustomed to each other's quirks this totally blows." I complained while putting on the gloves and Hirotaka was filing his claws dull enough to not cut deep.

I spotted a classmate, the one with weird eyebrows and approached him.

"Hey wanna be partners? Kan-Sensei said I can't train with Hirotaka because we already know each other a bunch and wouldn't progress but anyway what's your name?"

"Tetsutetsu and sure I don't mind but what's with the gloves?" He asked

"To make sure I don't punch a hole in your stomach." I said in a serious tone, it was very difficult to not laugh because his reaction was priceless. Finally I wasn't able to hold it anymore so I burst out laughing.

"I-I-I'm just kidding, it's to make sure I don't hurt myself c'mon gimme all ya got." I took a boxing stance preparing to block his blows since I don't know his quirk. I was surprised when his whole body turned into solid steel and he charged at me. My arm expanded letting my quirk flow, my arm was just beginning to get hot when he finally got close enough, he went for a left hook so I stopped it and hit him right in the stomach. He launched back hitting the wall and cracking it, my hand hurt a lot since I just punched a guy made of metal.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" He shouted

I walked over to help him up.

"Hey man that hurt me too, you never meet a guy who could handle a punch like that." I offered my hand and he took it and got up.

"Um, you can go with someone else if you like?" I was afraid I hit him too hard

"HELL NO I CAN GO ALL OUT WITH YOU COME ON DO IT AGAIN!!" I could feel the determination leaking off him. I turned to see Hirotaka sparring with an orange haired girl who could make her hands huge. He was handling her fairly well since he's used to strong punches.

"This is gonna be fun" I say under my breath.

**Hey guys Jo here, this is a spinoff of derpyDiscord's Going Beyond****Hence the name Plus Ultra, check it out if you haven't already****Hope y'all enjoyed criticism is appreciated.**


End file.
